


Lost In Translation

by Rainy_Day_Lemonade



Series: Rare Pairs That Vibe (Tokyo Ghoul Edition) [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alien AU, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - No Ghouls (Tokyo Ghoul), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Arts student! Kanae, As were so many of my fics tbh, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, He still low-key wants to eat someone, Hide is Not Helping, Human Kaneki Ken, Humor, Identity Reveal, Inappropriate use of everyday objects, Kanae is actually a sweetheart, Kaneki is low-key concerned, M/M, Memes, Minor Hidekane because I can't be stopped, My tags never stay where I want them to, Non-binary Kanae, Other, Plot Twists, Secret Identities, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki Ken, Sleep-deprived Kaneki, There are two types of uni students: Kaneki and Hide, Tsukiyama thinks he knows more than he does, Tsukiyama's personality is remarkably canon-compliant, Uni student Kaneki, kaneki is so done, manic laughter, oblivious idiots, please be kind, they/them pronouns, this was meant to be a one-shot, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Day_Lemonade/pseuds/Rainy_Day_Lemonade
Summary: Assigned to the Earth, Tsukiyama has high hopes for his mission: to integrate with the Tokyo populace, studying their culture and lifestyles. While his knowledge of humanity is hazy at best, he doesn't foresee any major issues...... Except he has a roommate. A HUMAN roommate. And Tsukiyama's not THAT good an actor.Enlisting the help of sleep-deprived Kaneki, Tsukiyama stumbles through each social interaction, growing fonder of his roommate by the second.
Relationships: Kanae von Rosewald/Tsukiyama Shuu, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Minor Hidekane- relationship, Tsukikanae- relationship
Series: Rare Pairs That Vibe (Tokyo Ghoul Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796632
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Extraterrestrial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772825) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on my fic!  
> This is low-key inspired by a beautiful Hidekane fic: 'Extraterrestrial' by hidekaneheadcanons. I highly recommend reading it, as well as their other stories (trust me).  
> Anyhow, hope you guys enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on my fic!  
> This is low-key inspired by a beautiful Hidekane fic: 'Extraterrestrial' by hidekaneheadcanons. I highly recommend reading it, as well as their other stories (trust me).  
> Anyhow, hope you guys enjoy!

On his deployment to the planet Earth, Tsukiyama was provided with clear instructions. He was to study the native population of Tokyo, Japan, integrating himself into their culture. His superiors expected regular reports on his findings, regarding the humans and their culture, behaviour and ways of life.   
He was also prohibited from eating anyone- which, admittedly, dampened his mood considerably.   
But alas! He would press on with his noble mission, made even nobler by the need for such restraint.   
It is with this thought in his mind that he materialises on the planet below, two feet firm on the cool tiled floor (how strange, to only have _two_ feet). 

Tsukiyama was a quick learner. Surveying his surroundings, he quickly deduced that this room was one dedicated to cleaning rituals. There, for example, were the strange contraptions built into the wall, one already spewing a steady stream of water.   
His next deduction followed the knocking of a door.   
"Cleaning!" Called a voice, it's owner already opening the door.   
"Yes, I am!" Tsukiyama replied cheerfully, rather proud of himself. "Cleaning in the cleaning room." The door fully open, a young male stepped inside... Only to freeze, mouth open in shock. "Good day!"   
"I-I um, uh," The human stammered, face growing increasingly bright. Tsukiyama frowned- he didn't recall mention of any shape-shifting abilities. "Sir, are you... Are you aware you're..."  
The alien felt his hearts falter. _I've done something wrong, haven't I... Is it the body?_ _Something I said?_ _  
_ "I'm terribly sorry," He placated, stepping forward; to his surprise, the human stepped backward, eyes widening further. "Is there something wrong? I didn't mean to offend you-"  
"SIR, YOU ARE-" The human yelped, hand shooting to his mouth. "You..." He repeated in a softer voice, "... You need to come with me. Immediately."

Tsukiyama complied, following the human male out of the room. He learnt two key pieces of information that day. 

1) The human's name is Kaneki. He smelled _very_ nice, but did not like the idea of being eaten. Tsukiyama could respect that, and promised to refrain. 

2) 'Clothing' is very important to humans- something he _should not_ forget again. Thankfully, Kaneki possessed spares.

"You said you're here for research," Kaneki muttered, offering the alien his sweatshirt, "Yet you saw no issues in appearing _naked_ in a cafe bathroom?"  
"I am here for research," Tsukiyama agreed, pulling the item over his head. It felt awfully tight around his form- _perhaps this was correct?_ "And I now see the error in my actions. I've made a note of it already."  
"Didn't you do _any_ research before coming here?"  
"Your Earth media is very confusing."  
Kaneki hummed, running a hand through his hair. "You don't seem terribly concerned by my... Alien-ness."  
"Honestly, a less sleep-deprived me might have cared," The human admitted, "But that person no longer exists. He died some time after the fifth coffee this morning."  
Tsukiyama offered his condolences. Kaneki thanked him. 

After reassuring Kaneki that he could make his way from here, Tsukiyama left the cafe. If the waitress on duty gave him a weird look, he didn't notice.   
A short walk along the street led him to his final destination- the place his superiors called an 'apartment complex'. He'd been assured that everything had been taken care of- payments and communications with the landlord would be managed by the Organisation, leaving him free to focus on his research. Tsukiyama had resented this at first, but after that incident with Kaneki... Further research took clear priority.   
Unlocking the door, Tsukiyama gave a sigh. Finally, some time alone...  
"Who's there?"   
... Oh, _Gods no._

The apartment was just as the Organisation had described it: small and compact, with all necessary human living expenses. The window opened up to an alleyway below, making emergency escapes a simpler affair. It was nice, but not so nice to attract unwanted attention.   
They hadn't mentioned a _roommate._ _  
_ "Sorry about that," the human chirped, setting a cup in front of him. It shimmered a deep brown, steam rising from it's surface. _So this is coffee._ "I've been so busy with my studies, it completely slipped my mind."  
"That's quite alright." Tsukiyama hummed, forcing a smile.   
It was _not alright._ He was supposed to have a place to himself, to relax away from the eyes of humans. Was he expected to play human _all the time,_ for the rest of his placement?  
The human smiled, settling down beside him. Their features were a blur of male and female, eyes soft and dark.   
"I haven't introduced myself very well. I'm Kanae von Rosewald. You can call me Kanae. They/them, thank you very much."  
"Tsukiyama..." He faltered, mind racing. "... Uh, he/him! Yeah, he... Him."  
"You sure?" Kanae snickered, grin stretching across their face. Tsukiyama nodded, face feeling strangely warm. "Nice to meet you, Tsukiyama." The human rose from their chair, collecting the now-empty mugs. "I was gonna order pizza for dinner. That work for you?"  
Tsukiyama couldn't recall what 'pizza' was, exactly. Couldn't be that bad.   
"Works for me."  
"Great! Well, your room's at the end of the hall, if you wanna get settled in. I've got an essay due tomorrow which I may have left to the last minute."

In the privacy of his own room, Tsukiyama took a moment to lay down, take a breath... And scream into his pillow.   
How was he supposed to do this? He couldn't keep up the facade all day and night- he could barely keep it up in public! Living in close quarters with a human could lead to nothing but trouble.   
He rolled over, staring at the ceiling. The fan spun round and round on a constant loop, hypnotic. Slowly, the alien felt his mind begin to clear.   
Perhaps... Kaneki already knew his identity, and being a human himself...  
... Perhaps not all hope was lost, after all. 

"No way, I'm not doing it."  
"Please, Kaneki!" Tsukiyama pleaded, voice barely above a whisper. "You're the only one who can help me."  
"Damn shame, that."   
Tsukiyama pouted. "Don't... God, don't look at me like that!" the human groaned, throwing his cloth to the table. He raked a hand through snow white hair, eyes scrunched shut. "Should we even be having this conversation? Here, in a public place?"  
Tsukiyama shrugged.   
"If I know anything about Earth culture, it's that cafes are typically frequented by strange people."  
Kaneki opened his mouth, blinking... Then closed it again in defeat. "Please help me, Kaneki. My job is on the line here. One person finding out I can justify, but if I slip up again..."  
The human regarded him with narrow eyes, silent. With a soft sigh, he pulled a notepad from his pocket, scribbling on the paper.   
"This is my mobile number- you know how to use a phone, right?" Tsukiyama nodded- the Organisation had sent one to his room. "OK, message me if you have any questions. My next shift is tomorrow afternoon- meet me here at five and we'll start your training."  
Kaneki tore the paper from his book, handing it to the alien. "I kinda feel like Obi Wan Kanobi. Teaching you the ways of the Force."  
"I don't know what that is."  
"Get out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter coming soon <3  
> If you have time, comments and kudos warm my hearts


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm determined to update this fic at a reasonable rate, so fingers crossed ;P
> 
> Things to expect from this chapter: more oblivious! Tsukiyama, "already dating but don't know it yet" Hidekane, and another bump in the road.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Dinner was... Less stressful than Tsukiyama anticipated.  
Kanae had holed themself up in their room, apologising profusely.   
"I'm so sorry, but this essay is stressing me out, and it's due midday tomorrow." They grimaced, running a hand through violet hair. Tsukiyama resisted the urge to touch his own black strands. "I'm sorry, this is not the first impression I _planned-"  
_"It's really quite alright," The alien assured, relief seeping through his being. _This gives me time to study, to improve my human act._ "Your essay is important. I understand."  
"Thank you so much! The pizza's on the bench, if you want to grab some!"  
With that, Kanae disappeared behind the door, leaving Tsukiyama alone with his thoughts and pizza. He gave the 'food' a side-ways look, suspicious. It smelled... Less than pleasant. _But if he wanted to pass as human...  
_"I can do this," He muttered, picking up the half-empty box with a sour face. "I'm overthinking. Everything will be fine from here on out."

He was wrong. _Very wrong.  
_The next morning Tsukiyama strode into the kitchen, thoroughly pleased with himself. He'd spent the majority of the night studying, eyes glued to his phone as he explored the humans' 'Google'. That, accompanied by a solid three hours sleep, had the alien feeling rejuvenated and relaxed.   
That is, until he met Kanae's puzzled gaze, and felt his world begin to crumble.   
"You're wearing yesterday's clothes."   
_Yesterday's... Clothes? Humans had several pairs?_  
Regret flashed across Kanae's face, hands waving in apology. "I'm sorry, that was rude! My brain runs slow in the morning-"  
"No, it's OK!" Tsukiyama blurted, panic bubbling in his chest. "You're right, I am!"   
_Think think think think..._ "I... I lost the others."  
The violet-haired person tilted their head. Tsukiyama couldn't meet their gaze, still grasping for words. "... My other clothes. I lost them."  
_Is that a thing? Does that happen? Oh Gods, I've blown it completely, haven't I?_  
He could feel Kanae's eyes on him, no doubt calculating... Picking apart his _obvious lie-_  
"I see. I'm sorry, that must be really frustrating."  
Shocked, Tsukiyama looked back up. Kanae gave him a soft smile, their expression... _Understanding._ "Do you have any idea where you lost them? Or can your father send some more?"  
His father? _Oh, of course_ , _the Organisation!_ They'd organised his accommodation, after all... But if they found out about that Incident, about Kaneki discovering his true identity...  
"... Not really." The alien chewed his lip, hearts still racing- then, as though by divine intervention, an idea formed. "... It's alright though, I'm going shopping with my friend later. He can help me find some new clothes."

Tsukiyama's late-night research had let him to some interesting websites describing 'psychic powers' and 'tarot readings'. Apparently, the ability to see and predict future events was not uncommon amongst humans.   
This could explain why, upon seeing Tsukiyama waving through the cafe window, Kaneki didn't seem the slightest bit surprised.   
"One of these days I'm not going to be on shift, and you'll have to deal with Nishio's temper."  
"Isn't that counter-productive for a server?" Tsukiyama frowned. "Or do some humans enjoy that-"  
"What do you want, Tsukiyama?"  
The alien explained his dilemma- Kanae, the Organisation, his admittedly patchy understanding of human culture. Kaneki, to his credit, was a good listener, regarding the alien with what he _assumed_ was a thoughtful look. "So... You want to go shopping?"  
"I'm so glad you understand, Kaneki!"  
"I don't, though." The waiter grumbled, expression pained. "Why do you need me to come with you? Can't you do it yourself?"  
"I don't know what's 'trendy', Kaneki! I don't want to stand out... At least, not in a bad way." Tsukiyama chewed his lip. "Please help."  
Kaneki stared at him, lips pursed. Finally, he sighed, arms crossed.   
"... Fine. I'll help... But you owe me big time, got it?"  
"Anything you want, Kaneki. You won't regret it!"  
Kaneki hummed.   
"My shift ends in ten. I'll need to call a friend before we go."

Changed into a grey jumper and jeans, Kaneki led the alien to the nearest shopping centre.   
"Remember your story?" Tsukiyama nodded.   
"I'm new to Tokyo, previously living in the country. My luggage was lost during transit, containing all my clothes. We know each other through a mutual friend."  
Kaneki nodded approvingly.   
"Good. Hide's better at social situations than I am, he'll be able to help us. And no," He muttered, eyes locking with Tsukiyama's, "You can't eat him."  
Tsukiyama scoffed, looking away.   
"I knew that... Obviously..."

Kaneki's friend was... Well, the complete opposite of Kaneki.   
"Hey dude!" The human grinned, running over and pulling Kaneki into a hug. Kaneki, remarkably, leaned into the gesture, eyes softening around the edges. "What took you so long? I nearly sent out a search party!"  
"Hide, we're three minutes late."  
"Exactly!" Hide's grin widened, eyes flickering towards the alien. "Nice to meet you, Tsuki... Tsukiyama?"  
Tsukiyama nodded, mentally preparing himself. Bending his knees, he pulled the shorter blond into a stiff hug. "O-Oh!"  
_Shame I can't eat him,_ his inner voice whined, grip tightening, _He smells like Kaneki._  
"Ts-Tsukiyama!" Kaneki yelped, grey eyes wide. "You can't just do that!"  
Tsukiyama froze, releasing Hide from his vice-like grip.   
"Oh, I'm sorry, was that not appropriate?"  
Kaneki spluttered, face red, but Hide just laughed.   
"You're fine man, just wasn't expecting it!" He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Maybe give me some warning next time, is all. NOW!" He clapped his hands together, nudging Kaneki in the side. "Let's get down to business!"

Tsukiyama could tell why Kaneki brought Hide along. The blond bounded around the store like one of those golden-coloured canines, pulling items from their racks and draping them over the alien's form. Kaneki stood to the side with a fond look in his eyes, nudging them both along.   
"You look like a man who appreciates colour."  
"Hide, you say that about everyone."  
"Then why don't you listen, Kane _-ki?"_ The blond groaned, gesturing to the other human. "Whose your inspiration, huh? Charlie Chaplin?"

Tsukiyama opened the change-room door, stepping out into the humans' view. He spread his arms wide, lips tugging up into a smile.   
"What do you think?"  
The humans shared a look, eyes flicking back to the alien.   
"I think it's great!"  
"It's awful."  
Tsukiyama pouted, throwing Kaneki a betrayed look. "You asked for my opinion!"  
"Don't listen to him, Tsukiyama." Hide interrupted, offering a bright smile. "Kaneki's allergic to patterns is all."  
"Hide, its a _polka-dot suit!"  
_"Thank you, Kane _-ki_ , I've noticed that."  
Kaneki groaned, hiding his face in his arms. "Look, man," Hide turned to Tsukiyama, "If you feel good in it, buy it. Who cares what _other people_ think?"  
Tsukiyama considered this. It was true, he wanted to appear human... But if this was the human way...  
"OK," He nodded, eyes glinting with determination. "I like this one."  
Hide's cheers (nearly) drowned out Kaneki's groaning.   
"You're crazy, the both of you..."  
Tsukiyama laughed. 

Tsukiyama was almost sad to call an end to their shopping spree, only consoled by Hide's promise to meet up again. He understood now why Kaneki didn't want him to eat Hide- the blond was kind and cheerful, and Kaneki's smile softened when he wasn't looking.   
Arms laden with bags, Tsukiyama pushed the door open, waddling into the apartment. He nearly jumped at the sight of Kanae, positioning plates on the dinner table.   
"Hey!" Kanae smiled, turning to face him; their eyes widened at the sight of his cargo. "Oh my God, that's a lot! Do you want help carrying that?"  
Tsukiyama was quite comfortable as he was, to be honest. Even in this disguise, he retained his species' strength.   
That's not what he said, though.   
"Thank you, that would be very helpful." Tsukiyama smiled, trying to ignore the way his cheeks tingled. Kanae accepted a handful of bags, and Tsukiyama tried to ignore the way his skin tingled when their hands made contact.   
"Just in your room?"  
_"Yes please."_

Shopping safe in the corner of his bedroom, Tsukiyama resisted the urge to squirm as Kanae looked around. _Is it too bare? What do human bedrooms look like? Should I redecorate?  
_"Your room is so clean!" Kanae gasped, still surveying the room. "I suppose you haven't been here long, but still."   
Tsukiyama blanched.  
"I'm sorry, I-"  
"Don't be sorry!" The human laughed, flashing the alien a grin, "I'm just a little jealous. Now," They clapped their hands together, a shy look shining in their eyes. "I wanted to make up for last night's dinner, give you a proper greeting. Unfortunately," They laughed, tucking a lock of hair behind their ear, "I'm not very good at cooking, so I hope you like tuna bake."  
Tsukiyama didn't know what that was. He only hoped it tasted better than pizza.   
"That sounds wonderful, thank you Kanae."  
Kanae's smile grew and Tsukiyama basked in it's warmth. There was something... Different about Kanae. A soft familiarity he hadn't felt from Kaneki or Hide.   
"You know, I never got _your_ first name." Tsukiyama blinked, crashing back to reality. He watched Kanae's shoulder tense, features turning pink. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that, _we don't know each other that well yet, anyway..."_  
"Shuu."  
The human fell silent, eyes flashing to meet Tsukiyama's. The alien matched their expression, shocked by his own response. "Ah, um," He chuckled, bowing his head, "My name is Shuu." _  
_ A moments pause. Kanae looked away, cheeks still pink.   
"It's a lovely name... Shuu."   
_  
_

Human foods were quite unpalatable. Tsukiyama made a mental note tor request rations in his next report.   
That was alright.   
No human food could spoil the sound of Kanae's laughter across the table. 

_... What is this feeling?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yo for reading! Next chapter coming soon <3
> 
> Comments/kudos make me do my happy dance ;P

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter coming soon <3  
> If you have time, comments and kudos warm my hearts


End file.
